This invention relates to the field of magnetic rotors and shafts used to impart a rotating magnetic field and, more particularly, to a metal wrapped non-metallic magnetic rotor and method of making the same.
Various machines commonly require a rotating magnetic field in order to function as intended. For example, electric motors or magnetic drives commonly utilize magnetic rotors in their operation. One technique for magnetizing a rotor is to manufacture the rotor itself out of a magnetic material. However, it is also possible to manufacture the rotor out of a metallic material and affix a magnetic material, such as a magnetized plastic, on the outer diameter of the rotor to impart magnetic properties.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a metal wrapped non-metallic magnetic component capable of use about a rotor and/or shaft to magnetize the rotor and/or shaft.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an efficient method of making a metal wrapped non-metallic magnetic component capable of use about a rotor and/or shaft.